


Once

by Kmrjo



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmrjo/pseuds/Kmrjo
Summary: Sort of episode related: Series 5 - Passenger & Icarus.   Spoilery if you haven't seen episodes.  Could things lead here?





	Once

The decision was made. Cowley would be no more. Absorbed into the conglomeration of the Thames Valley Constabulary. There was no room for Morse, no room for two Detective Sergeants with Strange being senior in the position.

Morse was numb as Thursday explained the situation. A kindly hand on his shoulder then left alone in Thursday’s office to absorb what would throw his whole life into chaos. Moving to a new constabulary, losing his co-workers just as they’d meshed into a real team, losing Thursday. Leaving Oxford.

He sat for a while as his mind whirred, but the gears would not engage. He just sat without thought then rose from the chair and walked out. Walked out through the offices, down to the street and kept walking. He had no notion where he was going, never even questioned it. Just moved on instinct alone barely noticing the passersby, the traffic, lucky to not get run down. 

Suddenly a door appeared before him, and he was knocking. Just now realizing he was no longer in the station. His head hung and a hand rubbed the back of his neck then slid around to tug his ear lobe. How…?

The door opened. And it was Miss Thursday. 

No. 

Joan.

Nothing else mattered in that moment. Nothing was what he had, but he would try for this one thing in his life. He moved toward her, her shocked blue eyes larger for the rim of black coal.

“Morse, what…?”

He didn’t hesitate, didn’t ask. Beyond the point of being polite, of letting the moment go, of being Morse. He pulled her into his arms and bent his head, his voice a whisper.

“Joan.”

His lips sealed to hers. She stood still, shocked by the one man who would never act, never push. But this was right, felt right and she melted into his embrace and parted her lips to take him in.

For one afternoon, for once, he had everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing both 'Passenger' & 'Icarus' adding a note here. The earlier episode teased with possibilities and I just had to give Morse something! The last episode at least gets them closer (??). First fic and all. Thanks for your support :)


End file.
